club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
D3aTh my00z1K 4 Pukies
New Music Videos For Pookies 'is a cancerous series of shitty songs. When Pookies listen to it, their brains, ears and all the body parts explodes or melts, with various funny gore results! The Albums *(They are) Shitty, Stupid and Sexist! (''unknown) *Pookies are cancer (1898) *Death to all Pookies! (unknown) *They must die! (1902) *The PPP is NOTHING! (1903) *Triple S (Shitty, Stupid and Sexist! '''Remix Edition) (unknown) *Long live to the PHD! (1910) *Riots (1911, the very first electronic music of it's kind) *Riots 2 (unknown) *Pookie rape is GOOD! (unknown) *SPEAK PROPERLY BITCH!!! (unknown, song exposing Pookies cannot talk well, only in cancer language) *POOKIEMON, GONNA KILL/RAPE THEM ALL! (1913, the most popular in the series) *Eat shit, PookShit! (unknown, ''rap song and first one) *They are why CP died... ('Extended Edition', 1913) *Riots 2.0 (''unknown, Riots 2 Remix) *Organs (unknown, a song describing cannibalism on Pookies) *PHD! (1913, Long live to the PHD! Remix) *Riots 2.5 (1914, Riots 2.0's Uncut Remix) *Death Samba! (unknown) *Why is Club Penguin, feels so bad? (1916, a lounge song and the first one) *Move that! (1916) *Rickie Kills Pookies! (1916) *Move it! (1916, Move that! Remix) *I do, want to, kill all Pookies only for you! (1916 or 1917) *Riots Da THIRD/Riots 3 (1917) *Pookie Picked, Pookie Killed! (unknown) *POOKIEMON, GONNA KILL/RAPE THEM ALL! (1917, Remix) *Pookie Jambo Number 5! (unknown, the first mambo song) *Riot Jambo Rap! (unknown, a mix of 3 kind of musics) *Hell One! (1917) *Demonio Dos!! (1917) *Satan Trois!!! (1917) *PookieBusters! Part 1 (unknown) *Rickie Kills Them Again! (unknown, Rickie Kills Pookies Part 2) *Pookie Fighter!/Fight The Pookies! (unknown) *Three Demons... (1920) *Rape them all! (unknown) *Piggy Pookies! (1923) *Hell Yeah! (unknown) *Oh yeah boi! (unknown) *PookieBusters! Part 2 (1921) *Ratatatatata! (1921) *Devil's Pack (1921, all the related songs about Satan, Demons and Hell stuff with new Remixes) *Rickie VS Pookies Part 3 (1922) *Rickie The Skiller (unknown, extended version of Rickie VS Pookies) *Riots REBIRTH! (1923) *Space Wood (1924) *Pookie show me what One plus One is Two! (unknown, song showing Pookies can't count properly) *Pookies, off to go! (unknown) *Pookie, BEGONE! (1925, a song dedicated for the PHD killing all Pookies in every Petshops, which they never came back as Pookies) *PookieBusters! Part 3 (unknown) *The Watcher (1926, a penguin was known as the Death Angel was watching Pookies before killing them) *Rickie Do Something! (unknown) *Dick Face Pookie! (1927) *Dickie Rickie! (1927) *Ho Ho Ho! Hi Hi Hi! Ha Ha Ha! (1928) *Move out! (unknown) *Show me your moves! (1929) *Devil Reborn! (1929) *King Of Skill! (1930) *Perfect Skill! (1930) *Pookie Storm... (1931) *Pookie Storm... 2 (1931) *Rape them all! (unknown) *Hey You! (1932) *Triple SSS 2 (1932) *Yo Yo Boi (1932) *Jesus, save us from Pookies! (unknown) *Bite the Pookie! (1932) *Wanna Play? (unknown) *Rickie The Savior! (unknown) *Hell No! (1932) *Pookie Massacre (1933) *Riots For Ever!!! (1933) *Bloody Shake! (unknown) *Girly Pookie? No! (unknown) *Not Allowed!!! (unknown) *Perfect Skills (1933) *Oh Lordy, so much Pookies! (unknown) *Hey Dude! (1933, Hey You! Remix) *Oh no! Pookies are back! (1933) *Pookies are EVIL! (1933) *Rickie save us please! (1934) *Great Mazinger VS Pookies! (unknown) *Pocket Bombers (unknown) *Bomberman (unknown) *Bang those Pookies! (1934) *Pocket Bombers 2 (unknown) *Karate VS Pookies (1938) *Mumu? It's MOTHER, not mumu! (1938) *They're here! (1938) *Oh shit! (unknown) *Pookies are a disgrace... (unknown) *PookieBusters! Part 4 (1939) *Troubles so hards... (1940) *Karate VS Pookies 2 (unknown) *Rip their organs! (1941) *Who will save you know? (unknown) *Where is your mumu now? (1942) *Hey You! (1943, Remix) *Jesus, save us from Pookies! 2 (1943) *All I need is a Puffle! (1943) *Stinky Pookie! (unknown) *Ho Ho Ho! Hi Hi Hi! Ha Ha Ha! (1944, Remix) *Derkos, the Pookie Eater (unknown) *Stinky Pookies! (unknown) *Derkos 2 (unknown) *Circus Of Death (unknown) *Stinky Pookiez! (1947) *Stinkier Pookie! (unknown) *Derkos Return/Derkos is back! (1948) *Drink their blood... (1948) *Hey Man! (1949) *Rickie? (1950) *Bomberz! (unknown) *Hey You! 2.0 (1951) *Hit them! (1951) *Hit them more! (1951) *Cut that out! (unknown) *Hit them faster, stronger, better! (1952, Best Of) *Rickie? Part 2 (1952) *The Hawk (unknown) *The Falcon (1953) *Cut that out! (unknown, Remix) *The Eagle (1954) *Birds (1954, Remixes) *Dirty Ride... (unknown) *Bomberz 2! (unknown) *The Soul Of Derkos (1955) *Rockhopper Kills Pookies! (1955) *Chainsaw Them! (1955) *Rickie VS Pookies Again! (1956) *Rockhopper Kills Pookies! 2 (1956) *Rickie, we need you! (1956) *Noises from the deep... (unknown) *Derkos's Wrath (1957) *Ogre's hunger (1957) *Oh shoot! (unknown) *Cut that in! (unknown) *Pookies VS Karate 3 (unknown, Remix) *Torture time! (unknown) *Okay Pookies, wanna die? (unknown) *Push them all! (unknown) *Rape them all! Part 2 (unknown) *Rickie! (Best Of, 1958) *Sure you can torture them! (1958) *Karate VS Pookies 2 (1959) *Sour Pookie (unknown) *Push them all...into a pit! (unknown) *Perfect Skillz (unknown) *Wanna die? (unknown, Okay Pookies, wanna die Remix) *Sour Pookies (unknown) *Perfect Skiller (1959) *Pookie Star? (1960) *Hell Nah! (unknown) *Out of the Petshops! (1960) *Rockhopper Kills Pookies! 3 (1960) *Smell the FEET, put me to SLEEP! (unknown) *Sour Pookiez (1974, Sour Pookies Remix) *Perfect Skillers (unknown) *Perfect Skillerz (1975) *Skinny Pookie! (unknown) *Pookie Death Count (1989, Pookie show me what One plus One is Two! Remix) *Lemon Pookie (unknown, Sour Pookie series Best Of) *Hell Nope! (unknown) *Lemon Pookies (1989, new Remixes) *Hell Pack (1989, Best Of every death metal songs related to hell,etc.) *Bone Jovi (1989) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *They are why CP died... (2017) The Songs That Have Music Videos *Let's Go Kill All Pookies! (2003) *Let's Go To Hell! (2004) *Pookie Deathground (2013) *BARK BARK BITE! (2005) *Prep Pookies are shit (unknown) *Death Party! (unknown) *The Skiller Mumu (unknown) *Rape them all! (1972, the video shows Pookies being raped by gangs, with the participation of the RPF) *You can mock them! (1997, a funny song for disabled pookies, mocking them) *I Am A Homeless Pookie, Nobody Wants Me! (2004, song telling homeless Pookies being killed and raped) *The Rape Touch (2008) *Swucidwe Twime! (unknown) *I'm Just A Pookie, Please Kill Me (1989) *SPEAK PROPERLY!!! (2004) *POOKIEMON, GONNA RAPE/KILL THE ALL! (2000) *Eat shit, Pookshit! (2010) *Beat all of them! (2014) And many of the songs in the albums were picked for videos.